


Спрятанное

by nocxurna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Gossip, M/M, Non-Chronological, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocxurna/pseuds/nocxurna
Summary: Личная жизнь Гарри Поттера ему не принадлежит.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 19





	Спрятанное

Сложно иметь секреты, оставаясь при этом публичной личностью. К собственному же сожалению, жизнь Гарри является достоянием общественности с того самого момента, как он впервые ступил на мощёную дорогу Косого Переулка. Поначалу это удивляло, затем — раздражало, а в конце концов он просто привык. Шепотки за спиной являются едва ли не постоянным фоновым шумом, большую часть времени Гарри на них даже внимания не обращает, встревая в распространение слухов лишь тогда, когда очередная сплетня перегибает палку собственной абсурдности уж слишком сильно.

[нет, серьёзно, у некоторых сплетников совершенно нет совести]

Впрочем, оно и неудивительно. Из тех учеников, которые создают наиболее смущающие или неприятные истории, большая часть является просто-напросто его недоброжелателями. Людьми, как правило, даже никогда не пересекающимися с Гарри в коридорах, что — тем не менее — не мешает им продолжать заочно его осуждать. Остальную часть составляют люди, с которыми гриффиндорцу всё-таки довелось когда-то столкнуться, но дружеских отношений между ними не сформировалось. Например, Малфой.

Хотя, нет, вообще-то Малфой в эту категорию не вписывается.

Гарри невольно обводит взглядом Большой зал, внимательно разглядывает слизеринский стол, пока наконец не находит знакомую макушку. Давняя привычка, уже своего рода традиция; причём, сложно сказать, кто из них подхватил её первым. Малфой, как всегда ухоженный [как вообще можно выглядеть так идеально за завтраком?], ведёт мирную беседу с приятелями, но в какой-то момент [будто почувствовав], поднимает взгляд, всё ещё не прекращая разговора. Губы Гарри невольно тянутся в мягкой улыбке.

Малфоя он мысленно вносит в список под названием “исключения”.

— Что бы такого придумать в этот раз? — чисто риторически спрашивает тот, глядя в потолок Выручай-комнаты. Он удобно устроился у Гарри под боком и теперь лежит, внаглую занимая большую часть дивана, в то время как сам гриффиндорец вынужден жаться к спинке. Пальцы Малфоя хаотично поглаживают тыльную сторону его ладони, пока он “сосредоточенно” думает. Лёгкий тычок локтем в рёбра. — Эй, Поттер, хоть бы раз помог ради приличия.

Гарри в ответ недовольно морщится, пытается спихнуть слизеринца с дивана, но — увы — безрезультатно.  
— Я не собираюсь придумывать слухи о себе же, — с лёгким оттенком неприязни говорит он. — Делать мне больше нечего.

Слухи в этом году ещё более гадкие [спасибо “Пророку”]. Гарри честно думал, что стерпится, однако время идёт, а раздражение лишь сильнее клокочет под кожей. И гнев. На идиотов-журналистов, на тех, кто им верит, на Министерство, потому что пытается выставить идиотом его. И мысли об одних невольно приводят к мыслям о других. Замкнутый круг какой-то получается.

— Как тебе… Как тебе такое: Гарри Поттер — дальний родственник Сириуса Блэка и тайный сообщник в штурме Азкабана? — драматичным голосом предлагает Малфой, вдохновлённо выставив перед собой руки.

[и за что ему такое счастье привалило?] [нет-нет, не отвечайте, вопрос чисто риторический]

— Я тебе даже больше скажу: он вообще-то мой крёстный, — без задней мысли сообщает Гарри, из-за чего слизеринец начинает елозить, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.  
— Даже так? — Малфой удовлетворённо хмыкает. — А ты не перестаёшь удивлять, Поттер.

Гарри неопределённо пожимает плечами.

— Впрочем, — продолжает тот, — это всё равно больше не имеет значения. После тех отвратительных статей про Азкабан только идиоты продолжат верить “Пророку”.  
— Нам обязательно обсуждать это?  
— А чем нам ещё заниматься?  
— Ну, даже не знаю, — небрежно отвечает гриффиндорец и ведёт плечами; в каждом движении отчётливо читается нежелание продолжать предыдущую тему.

Малфой со вздохом приподнимается, опираясь на локоть и поворачиваясь к Гарри лицом. Несколько секунд они молча смотрят друг на друга, и Гарри невольно сглатывает, а затем Малфой медленно подаётся вперёд, и гриффиндорец успевает поверить, что тот собирается его поцеловать [в груди просыпается волнение, и он ненавидит это чувство], но в последний момент Малфой просто утыкается носом ему в щёку и довольно фыркает.

— Мерлин, ты такой предсказуемый.

Ему бы обидеться на это. Нет, серьёзно, в прошлом Гарри счёл бы это довольно обидным. Потому что такие фразы обычно произносятся, чтобы задеть [что-что, а задевать словами Малфой умеет], чтобы заставить почувствовать себя неловко, но Гарри слишком хорошо изучил все его интонации. И [на это у него ушло некоторое время, но] понял, что ничего постыдного в желании поцеловать любимого человека нет, а Малфой — просто засранец, любящий его дразнить. Обычно именно последним большая часть его действий и объясняется, не иначе.

— Я сделаю вид, что не слышал этого.

И в этот раз Малфой целует его по-настоящему, зарывается пальцами в и без того растрёпанные волосы, льнёт к нему, и Гарри дорожит каждым таким моментом. Потому что год выходит совершенно дерьмовым, они понятия не имеют, что ждёт их впереди, и иногда Гарри вообще не хочется покидать Выручай-комнату. Там снаружи — взволнованные взгляды Рона с Гермионой, тихие [и не очень] шепотки других учеников, Амбридж с её дурацкими правилами и Волдеморт, прячущийся в тени невежества Министерства. 

[внутри Выручай-комнаты он чувствует себя в безопасности]

И тем не менее, Гарри улыбается Малфою в Большом зале, а тот картинно закатывает глаза, но уголок его губ успевает дрогнуть в подобии улыбки, и ощущение уюта от проведённых совместных вечеров ненадолго согревает бьющееся будто бы через раз сердце. А потом Гермиона [Мерлин, что бы он без неё делал] тычет ему локтем в рёбра и сердито шепчет, склонившись к самому уху:

— Гарри, ты палишься. Кто-нибудь заметит.

[потому что некоторым секретам лучше оставаться там, где их спрятали]

И всё возвращается на круги своя.


End file.
